


Asleep or Dead

by myRandomness_18



Series: Asleep or Dead? [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble and a Half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myRandomness_18/pseuds/myRandomness_18
Summary: Klaus has no heartbeat.





	Asleep or Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is drabble type thing. A drabble and half I guess, since it's 150 words. I got the idea while listening to 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance. The line that it's based off of is when the song says 'asleep or dead?' So yeah, enjoy.

Klaus doesn’t have a heartbeat. He never has.

When he was first born the doctors thought it was a stillbirth. Until he started screaming and wailing.

This terrified everyone, except Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Klaus’ mother was all too willing to accept the money Hargreeves offered in exchange for her baby boy.

Growing up Klaus discovered that having no heartbeat wasn’t the only odd thing about him. He could see the dead. Perhaps that’s why his heart didn’t beat; he was connected with death, and a heartbeat was a sign of life.

Often his siblings would find him napping. Panic would course through their veins as for a split second, they thought him dead.

It was hard to tell sometimes if he was asleep or dead since he had no pulse to check for confirmation of life. Perhaps he wasn’t alive. Maybe he never was. It would certainly explain a lot.


End file.
